12 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-12 ; Comments *Opening: "How do they do it? How do the swine do it?" This is surely a reference to that evening's football action, where Nottingham Forest had knocked Liverpool out of that season's League Cup following a 1-1 draw in the second leg of the semi-final at Anfield https://www.11v11.com/matches/liverpool-v-nottingham-forest-12-february-1980-30495/. Forest were proving to be something of a bogey team for Peel's beloved Liverpool that season, having already beaten them twice - once in the league the previous September and then again in the first leg of the League Cup semi-final in January. *Peel mentions that the sleeve notes (described as "dreadful") on the Nightcaps reissue were written by Bill "Hoss" Carroll, presenter of WRR's Kat's Karavan radio programme in Dallas. They gave Peel his debut on the radio back in 1961: "There's a man and a radio station and a programme with a great deal to answer for." *On Mike Read being given an entire record collection by a fan: "What I want to know is... why doesn't this happen to '''me?" *Peel mentions driving up to Manchester "the other day" to do a "disastrous" gig there. This could have been Friday 8 or Saturday 9 February. *Trailed at the start of the programme but not on the available recording are two more singles of New Wave of Heavy Metal, Reginald Bosinquet, Bauhaus, the Contortions, Elvis Costello, Talking Heads and all four tracks from the Sheffield EP 1980: The First Fifteen Minutes (Vice Versa and I'm So Hollow not on recording). Sessions *Specials #2. Repeat of session recorded 1979-10-15 and first broadcast on 22 October 1979. *Lines #1. Repeat of session recorded 1980-01-08 and first broadcast on 17 January 1980. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *('''file a) *Madness: Un Paso Adelante... (One Step Beyond) (7") Stiff *Iron Maiden: Running Free (7") EMI *Nightcaps: Wine, Wine, Wine (LP - Wine, Wine, Wine) Charly (amusing Wrong Speed Moment) *Martha and the Muffins: Indecision (LP - Metro Music) Dindisc *Lines: Time To Go (session) :(edit) *Clock DVA: Brigade (EP - 1980: The First Fifteen Minutes) Neutron (continues on next file) *(file b) *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers: Refugee (cut immediately after intro) *A Certain Ratio: I Feel (Cassette - The Graveyard and the Ballroom) Factory *Cockney Rejects: New Song (cut immediately after intro) A complete but low recording quality version of this track appears on JLP002 and may be from this show. *Lines: Don't Need Surgery (session) *UB40: Food For Thought (B-side 'King' 7") Gradudate (cut immediately after intro) *E.F. Band: Self Made Suicide (7") Red Bull *Stunt Kites: Beautiful People (EP - 1980: The First Fifteen Minutes) Neutron *Specials: Rude Boys Outta Jail (session) (cut immediately after intro) *Galactic Symposium: Money (7") Vague File ;Name *215-800212a.aif.mp3 *215-800212b.aif.mp3 ;Length *(a) 20:44 *(b) 20:43 ;Other *File created from T215 of 400 Box. ;Available *[1] *[2] ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:1980 Category:Wrong Speed Moment